To Error is Human
by DesertCat87
Summary: G1: When Berger and Arkeville team up...you know the results can't be good.


**Author Notes:** Yey! Another co-author fic with my good buddy, LadyJet! This one is, well as you can guess by the title, how the Bots and Cons became human. I'm thinking right now that this is going to become and ongoing fic with lots of ficlets. (Smaller stories with the Bots as humans. No way can you include all this little adventures of the Tfs as humans! X) Hope ya all like! Oh and no, I don't own the Transformers. I wish I did…but don't.

**To Error is Human**

**Prologue**

"Arkeville!"

The scientist cringed, gripping his tools in his hands as Berger stormed into the room. The round little man straightened his jacket as he reached the console where Arkeville was hunched over, his white hair the only thing really visible in the darkened room. The businessman stopped a few feet away, expected the old man to rise from his seat, like everyone else who has ever worked for him had. He didn't.

Arkeville just curled over his computer even more. He didn't even answer his employer.

"Arkeville! You will stand and tell me your progress! You are under my payroll now." Berger puffed up his chest proudly, tugging on his jacket to look intimidating. Unfortunately, Berger's enlarged stomach rolled out as he couldn't hold his breath long enough to look impressively.

"Go away, you fool! I have important work to do and you will get in my way." Arkeville pointed his bony finger at him and got up to mix some green chemicals behind him, which was beginning to spout purple smoke.

"I want to know the progress. This a lot of money I'm pouring into this experiment and you have a duty to tell me. That was the agreement."

"The agreement, you bumbling oaf, was that I turn the Autobots and Decepticon into synthetic humanoids. Not to be at your beck and call. I wait on no man." Arkeville glared darkly and went back to his computer.

"Only Decepticons named Starscream then?" Berger mocked.

Arkeville spun around in his chair, "I had no choice in that."

"Didn't you?"

"As I do recall, you were the one duped by Megatron and then served him as a slave. I had free will." The scientist rebuked

Berger's round face turned red as he tried to draw himself back up impressively. "Enough. We are in this together. If we are to make those walking garbage cans human and destroy them once and for all, we can't afford to bicker."

"Agreed."

"Good," Berger relaxed slightly, "Now what have you finished."

"The chemicals are in their final processes and the machines are at full capacity." Arkeville growled, turning his chair to face him. "Have you gotten the factory set up finished?"

Berger nodded, "It's set up and ready to send out energy signatures to lure the Decepticons. I also have a crew waiting to put through an emergency rescue call to the Autobots"

"And the bombs…?" Arkeville asked warily.

"The bombs are rigged to explode the moment they are transferred to the synthetic human bodies," Berger smiled, his cheeks folding over his lips.

The old scientist grinned as well. He had been waiting to exact his revenge on Starscream for a good five years now. Arkeville shuddered at the name.

Starscream.

Starscream was the one who took away his humanity! How he dreamed of the day he could destroy the seeker. Take away his life as he had his! Make him pay! And with his genius and this fool's money, he could do it. In the most humiliating way possible too. By making him become human.

Berger on the other hand, wasn't in this for the revenge. He was beyond such things. No, all Berger wanted was the money and fame he deserved. Berger may have been taken for a fool the last time but this time he wasn't dealing with unfeeling machines.

He was only dealing with half of an unfeeling machine. The old man still made Berger cringe at the sight of him. He hated machines!

But none of that would matter soon. Soon Berger would have his money and fame, Arkeville would have his revenge…. And all of the Autobots and Decepticons would have their artificial humanity.

At least for a few seconds before they would all die in the explosion that was to follow.


End file.
